Mama Lopez's Valentine's Day Rules
by jerzeyredhead
Summary: Santana is planning her first Valentine's Day date with Brittany. Mama Lopez tries to help and enforce some rules. Continues the adventures from Conversations with Mama Lopez and Mama Lopez' Rules. Mostly T, but M for later sexy times. This is happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day and Santana didn't have her gift for Brittany yet. Santana was lying on her bed, her feet up against the headboard, tapping her toe. Her arms were splayed to the sides. She was at a loss.

Her mother walked by her room and saw Santana lying there, dejected.

"Honey, what's wrong," Mrs. Lopez asked as she stood in the doorway. "Did you and Brittany have a fight?"

Santana huffed out a frustrated breath and stared at the ceiling. "No Mama. We didn't fight. I have _no_ idea what to get Britt for Valentine's Day and it's Tuesday. _Tuesday_!"

Mrs. Lopez gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and sat down on Santana's bed.

"What do you have so far?" Mrs. Lopez asked, trying to assess the severity of Santana's angst.

"Dinner and a movie," Santana sighed. "I'm going to get her a card too. But I don't want to do the chocolates and flowers and you know, all the cheesy standard stuff."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself Santana," her mother comforted. "Brittany isn't the type of girl that wants a big show or big presents, is she?"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "No. She's definitely low-maintenance, but I want it to be special. This is our first official Valentine's Day. You know?"

Mrs. Lopez smiled at her frustrated teenager. "You just want to impress her, don't you?"

"I just want her to know how much she means to me," Santana confessed. "I just don't want to be lame," Santana sighed.

"I don't think you have any fear of that Santana. I doubt Brittany will ever think you're 'lame'," Mrs. Lopez chuckled.

"It's not funny Mama," Santana pouted. "It's important."

"I know that sweetheart. Do you want me to help?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What are Brittany's favorite flowers?"

"She likes wildflowers to be honest. She doesn't like roses and all those fancy ones. We always pick wildflowers in the Summer," Santana smiled.

"Well you can't get her those in February then, can you? So no bouquets of flowers. How about, instead of one big present, you get her a lot of little ones. Like a basket filled with all her favorite little things?" Mrs. Lopez suggested.

Santana scrunched up her face in disapproval and shook her head.

"Jewelry?" Mrs. Lopez suggested.

Santana shot her a worried look.

"No! No, not _that_ kind of jewelry. No rings. I meant like a necklace," Mrs. Lopez smiled. "Please promise me no rings, okay?"

Santana smiled and let out a little laugh. "Don't worry Mama. I'm not going to ask Britt to marry me."

Mrs. Lopez let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"Yet," Santana added with a grin.

Mrs. Lopez looked sideways at her daughter. "Fine. When you're 25 and no sooner," Mrs. Lopez commanded, pointing a finger at Santana and rose to her feet.

"Promise Mama," Santana conceded, and sat up on the edge of her bed. "I'm going to head out to the mall and see if I can find some inspiration."

Santana grabbed her leather jacket and her car keys and headed out on the hunt for a Valentine's Day present worthy of Brittany.

Santana's senses were assaulted with the explosion of pink, red and white at every turn around the mall. Santana wandered from store to store, each stop adding to her frustration. Her only amusement was watching the all the men with desperation dripping from their faces make awful gift choices for their girlfriends/wives. But she wasn't fairing any better. Giant pink teddy bear? No. Heart charm necklace? Definitely not. She passed by the jewelry store and found every heart-shaped monstrosity in diamond, ruby, silver and gold. All tacky. None of them said, "Brittany". Santana gave up on presents for now, and headed to the card store. At least she could get one simple thing done today.

Santana made her way down the Valentine's Day aisle, and stood back to take in the selection. Serious. Romantic. Cartoons. Religious. "To My Wife", "To My Husband". Santana sighed. Santana found out quickly there wasn't going to be a "To My Girlfriend, Love Your Girlfriend" kind of card. With a shrug, Santana moved down the aisle to the blank cards and in less than a minute, found a card for Brittany.

On her drive home, Santana spied an antique store and pulled in. An 80 year old woman manned the counter. Santana tried to take in the store, but it was an overload of clocks, china, typewriters, dolls, books, watches, furniture, lamps, birdcages, signs and a few clothes. Santana approached the counter, which doubled as a jewelry case.

The old woman put down her book and smiled at Santana. "Looking for something in particular?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Um, I'm not sure yet," Santana replied honestly. She shoved her hands into her jeans pockets, and eyed the jewelry in the case.

"Valentine's Day gift?" the old woman asked.

Santana gave her a closed-mouth smile and a quick nod, still looking at the bracelets, rings, necklaces and watches in the case.

"For a girl or a boy?" pressed the old woman.

Santana's head shot up to meet the old woman's eyes, half in shock and half curious. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She swallowed and tried and again.

"Um…I…it's for…"

"It's okay honey," the old shopkeeper interrupted Santana with a smile. "Is there something that catches your eye?" she asked, directing her gaze to the case.

Santana spotted a bracelet. It was silver with a t-bar clasp hanging off of it. Santana pointed it out and the old woman retrieved it from the case for Santana to inspect.

"It's an old watch chain," she explained. "It would make a lovely charm bracelet," she continued. "I have some charms you may like," the old woman said, turning to rummage through an old drawer filled with little boxes.

Santana let the chain run through her hand, and thought about adding charms to it for Brittany on birthdays, special occasions, or just because. She smiled to herself.

The old woman turned back to Santana with a handful of silver charms. A shamrock, a heart, a shoe, a cat, a dog, a key, a flower and the one that made the cut.

"It's perfect," Santana smiled. "She'll love it," Santana whispered, almost to herself.

The old woman smiled and took the bracelet and charm from Santana.

"I'll just clean this up for you and secure the charm."

Santana arrived home with her card and jewelry box and headed straight to her room. She grabbed a notebook and started writing romantic missives that she'd include in the card. Five sheets of notebook paper and a little hair-pulling later, Santana settled on one line for the card. She sealed the envelope and set it aside with a satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

February 13, 2012

**Afternoon – Santana's Bedroom - Lopez Home**

Santana finished her homework and started wrapping Brittany's present.

"Dinner? Check. Movie? Check. Card? Check. Jewelry? Check," Santana listed to herself. She breathed out a satisfied sigh and got her backpack ready for tomorrow morning. Santana surfed the internet for a few minutes and came upon pictures of flowers and got an idea.

"If I can't get Brittany's favorite flowers for Valentine's Day, I'll give her flowers everyday," Santana grinned.

Santana started clicking and printing and writing. She stood up and sought out her mother.

"Mama! Do you have a spare picture frame?" Santana called.

"In the office honey!" she replied.

"Mama! Where's the glue?"

"Top right desk drawer!" Mrs. Lopez answered.

"Mama! Where's your nice stationery?"

"Bottom left drawer!" Mrs. Lopez said, getting up to find her daughter. Mrs. Lopez found Santana at her desk in her bedroom. It was covered in strips of paper, cut out pieces of photos, discarded notes and Santana, hunched over, carefully writing.

"Santana, what on earth are you doing?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

Santana didn't look up from her desk. "I thought of another gift for Brittany. So I'm making it," Santana bluntly replied.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were _making_ a gift for Brittany? You. My daughter. Are you doing _crafts_?" Mrs. Lopez just couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's not _crafts_," Santana huffed. "It's just a little…thing…I'm putting together. No big deal," Santana shrugged.

"Riiiight," Mrs. Lopez teased and walked away.

Santana looked up after her and rolled her eyes and bit her lip in thought. "This is _not_ _crafting_."

**Evening – Lopez Home**

Santana was helping her mother clear the plates from dinner. Dr. Lopez scooped leftovers into Tupperware containers and tried to fit them into the refrigerator. "This is a really un-fun game of Tetris, you know that?" Dr. Lopez complained.

"Well, if you didn't go out and have big lunches with drug reps all week, we wouldn't have so many leftovers, would we?" teased Mrs. Lopez.

Dr. Lopez smirked at her and shook his head, "Santana, you need to have all your Glee Club friends over to eat all this food," suggested Dr. Lopez.

"Oh yeah Dad, that'll go over well. 'Hay guys, come over to my house for leftovers!' Sounds like an _awesome_ party Dad," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well someone's got to eat all this," Dr. Lopez eyed his daughter. "By the looks of it, you can stand to put on a few pounds Santana."

"When Cheerios is over, I promise, I will definitely put on at least five pounds," Santana assured him.

Dr. Lopez smiled at her and sighed. He finished stuffing the containers into the fridge and sat down in the family room to watch ESPN.

Santana finished helping her mother load the dishwasher and tidy up the table. Mrs. Lopez dried her hands on a dishtowel and left the kitchen. Santana watched her walk up the stairs. Santana sucked in her bottom lip and caught it in her teeth.

"Now or never Lopez. Let's do this," she whispered to herself and followed her mother upstairs.

Mrs. Lopez pulled fresh towels out of the linen closet in the hallway and walked into her master bathroom. Santana quietly walked in behind her. She watched her mother replace the old towels with fresh ones, lining them up on the towel rack neatly. She grabbed the dirty towels from the floor and ran into Santana on her way out of the bathroom.

"Ay! Santana! You scared me to death!" Mrs. Lopez gasped. "What are you doing standing there?"

Santana looked at her mother and clammed up. She lost her nerve. "Um…I…um…never mind, it's no big deal," Santana dismissed and turned to walk away.

Mrs. Lopez gently cupped Santana's elbow as she turned, "Hay, what is it? What's wrong?" Mrs. Lopez asked. Her brows were furrowed with worry and concern.

"No, nothing's wrong Mama," Santana forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong," stated with finality, and continued walking out her parents' bedroom and into the hallway.

Mrs. Lopez followed her daughter into the hallway, "Santana," she sighed. "Come downstairs and help me with the laundry, hmm?"

Santana stopped, her back still turned to her mother. She let out a deep breath and nodded. Santana continued down the hallway, down the stairs, over to the laundry room door next to the garage. Mrs. Lopez silently followed.

Santana hopped up on the folding table. Mrs. Lopez gave Santana a pile of her father's socks to match up and fold as she loaded the washing machine.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Mrs. Lopez decided the direct route was the best.

"What, no warm up Mama? Straight to the point?" Santana didn't look up from the pile of socks.

"I thought you appreciated that more than beating around the bush?" Mrs. Lopez smiled. "Come ooonnn Santana," Mrs. Lopez teased and reached her hand out and nudged under Santana's chin. "What do you want so much that's got you in knots trying to ask me?"

Santana shrugged then sighed, "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."

"I am aware," Mrs. Lopez replied with a smile, sorting laundry in the machine.

"And I'm taking Brittany to that nice restaurant for dinner," Santana continued. "And I heard you and Dad talking about going out tomorrow night as well."

Mrs. Lopez nodded, "Dinner and a show and drinks afterwards."

"So, I was wondering," Santana hedged. "If Brittany, could, maybe come back home with me…after dinner," Santana winced and looked sideways at her mother.

Mrs. Lopez continued sorting laundry and swallowed her smile. "Your dad and I won't be home Santana."

"Yeah," Santana agreed with the obvious.

"What were your plans for after dinner?" Mrs. Lopez asked, a little too innocently for Santana's tastes.

"Um, probably watch a movie?"

Mrs. Lopez couldn't decide how long to let Santana squirm. She watched her daughter shift her weight back and forth and lock and unlock her legs at her ankles.

"It's a school night Santana. I don't want you staying up too late," Mrs. Lopez warned.

"We wouldn't. Promise," Santana perked up a bit.

Mrs. Lopez looked over at her daughter. Santana still hadn't relaxed yet. Unsupervised movie time was not the big question. Or the big thing Santana wanted to get away with.

Mrs. Lopez started the washing machine and stood in front of her daughter. She placed her hands on Santana's knees.

"What is it you're really asking for Santana," Mrs. Lopez asked gently.

Santana looked up at her mother and rolled her eyes and nervously laughed, then dropped her gaze back to her lap and sighed.

"I don't know how to ask you this, without asking you for something I know I'm not supposed to have," Santana laughed. "God, this was so much easier when I just lied about everything!" Santana threw her hands up in the air.

"Worst I could say is 'no'," Mrs. Lopez explained.

"Yep, and that would really suck," Santana looked at her mother with a half smile. Santana gripped the edge of the table and lifted her butt off the table and sat back down.

"Can Brittany stay over?" Santana whispered, staring at the stitching in her jeans.

Mrs. Lopez sighed and shook her head and smiled. "Let me get this straight. You're going to take Brittany out for a romantic dinner, bring her back here, watch a romantic movie and have her sleep over. And the sleeping over part, that's just because you have to get up early for school the next day and you want to be responsible and get enough sleep, right?"

Santana looked at her mother slightly confused. "Um, sure?"

"Santana, come on now," Mrs. Lopez sighed and shook her head. "I was kidding about the last part. Look, your dad and I will be out all evening and we'll be home around midnight. So here's the compromise. What's the rule for you and Brittany and your bedroom?"

Santana looked up at her mother, somewhat hopeful, "Um, door open, clothes on."

"That's right. So if you're watching movies in your bedroom and you fall asleep, that's how we better find you when we get home. Clear?"

"Wait, so that's a yes?" Santana's eyes widened.

"Yes," Mrs. Lopez's stern look softened to a smile. "Remember, as far as I know, you are innocently watching movies, and I really, _really_ want to keep thinking that. Okay?"

Santana nodded enthusiastically and hopped off the table to give her mother a big hug.

"," Santana squeezed her mother harder. Mrs. Lopez stepped back from Santana and looked at her beaming daughter.

"You will _not_ be making a habit of this." Mrs. Lopez sternly reminder her. "Door open. Clothes _on_," Mrs. Lopez repeated.

Santana just nodded and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Day Morning – WMHS**

Santana opens her locker to explosion of Valentine's Day goodies. Red Hot candies, dark chocolate with cinnamon and chili spices, cinnamon coffee, red streamers, a red teddy bear, red heart-shaped mini balloons all spilled out of her locker.

Santana tried to contain it all by closing her locker, and when she slammed the door, Brittany appeared from behind the locker door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Brittany cheered and pecked Santana on the cheek.

Santana, still shocked, smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"Thank you Britt," she spoke into Brittany's ear. Santana pulled back and gave Brittany a peck on the lips. Brittany beamed.

"When did you do this?" Santana stepped back to sift through the gifts.

"I came in to school early this morning," Brittany squeezed Santana from behind.

"But how did you get into my locker?" Santana asked, lifting the coffee to smell it.

"Just because I can't remember my locker combination, doesn't mean I forget yours San," Brittany explained with a smile.

Santana grinned and nodded. "It's awesome Britts. Thanks so much. It's perfect. Just perfect."

Santana let out a contented sigh, turned to give Brittany another peck on the lips and took her hand to walk to class.

"Are you excited for our date tonight? I'm picking you up at 6, okay?" Santana reminded Brittany.

"Yep. I'll be ready!" Brittany replied, swinging their clasped hands back and forth between them as they walked to class.

**Valentine's Day Evening – Lopez Home**

Mrs. Lopez knocked on Santana's open bedroom door, "Sweetheart, your Dad and I are leave…ing." Mrs. Lopez's jaw dropped open.

"You are _not_ going out like _that_," Mrs. Lopez pointed at Santana's micro-mini skirt and low cut tight top. "And when the hell did you get those shoes?" Her mother pointed to the five-inch stilettos.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Santana protested.

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "Santana, sit," she motioned to Santana's bed. Mrs. Lopez sat down next to her. "Listen, Valentine's Day is about romance. It's about caring. It's about love. It's about taking time out to show the one you love how special they are."

Santana nodded.

Mrs. Lopez continued, "This," gesturing to Santana's outfit, "says nothing except sex. Cheap sex as a matter of fact." Mrs. Lopez frowned and shook her head. "And worst of all, it's disrespectful."

"To who, you?" Santana complained.

"No, it's disrespectful to you and your relationship with Brittany," Mrs. Lopez replied.

Santana started to protest.

"No. Look. You have Brittany already. She's your girlfriend. You love her. She loves you. All this outfit says is that you don't think anything of yourself or your relationship with Brittany as anything more than sex. And I for one, know that's not true."

Santana thought for a moment and pulled at the skirt hem hugging her upper thigh.

"Plus, it's 20 degrees outside. I'd like to think, despite the fact that you're only 17, that I had instilled _some_ common sense into you," Mrs. Lopez raised an eyebrow at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded as well with a half smile.

"Also, you are not going to Sergio's restaurant in that. That's just disrespectful to him and to me. Plus, if your father sees you in that outfit, he'll have an aneurism. And you have no idea how hard it was to get our tickets for tonight's show. I'm not spending Valentine's Day at the hospital."

Mrs. Lopez moved to Santana's closet and started combing through outfits.

"Oh no. My mother is _not_ picking out my Valentine's Day date outfit. Hell no," Santana crossed her arms in a huff.

Mrs. Lopez said nothing and continued rummaging through Santana's closet. Santana went to her mirror and checked her makeup. Behind her, a red dress was thrown onto the bed and black leather boots were tossed near the foot of the bed. Mrs. Lopez emerged from the closet.

"Your Dad and I are leaving. Have fun," Mrs. Lopez kissed Santana on the top of her head. "And remember sweetheart, I have Sergio's number. I _will_ get a full report," Mrs. Lopez said as she closed the door.

Santana sighed and turned to look at what her mother had chosen. She picked up the dress and held it at arms length.

"Not bad Mama…not bad," Santana said to herself, annoyed that her mother had bested her once again.

**Valentine's Day Evening – Pierce Home**

"Mom?" Brittany called to her mother. "Should I have my hair up or down?" Brittany walked into her parent's bedroom where her mother was applying makeup.

Mrs. Pierce turned around and found her daughter with her hair piled on top of her head, held with her left hand.

"Or," Brittany let go of the hair and let it fall past her shoulders. Brittany raised an eyebrow in question to her mother.

Mrs. Pierce smiled, "Up again please," Mrs. Pierce requested.

Brittany gathered up her hair with both hands and held it up in a messy twist.

"Hmmm…Up," Mrs. Pierce nodded with confidence. "Wear those silver dangling earrings too," she added.

Brittany smiled and skipped back to her bedroom and finished getting ready.

Brittany was applying her mascara when the doorbell rang. It startled her just enough to get mascara on her face and not on her lashes.

"Mom! Can you get that? I'm not ready!"

Mrs. Pierce rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. She passed by Brittany's room and popped her head in, "It's rude to keep a lady waiting Brittany," she teased.

Brittany was busy trying to wipe the mascara off her cheek and fix her makeup. "Five minutes Mom. I promise," Brittany explained, looking a little flustered.

Mrs. Pierce nodded and left to let Santana in. The door opened and Santana smiled at Mrs. Pierce.

"Hi Mrs. P.," Santana grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Santana," Mrs. Pierce smiled back and stepped aside to let Santana in the house. She closed the door behind Santana and appraised her wardrobe. Black leather knee high boots, a long sleeved, scoop-necked, form-fitting red knit mini-dress, topped off with a cropped black leather jacket. Mrs. Pierce shook her head and sighed. Santana really left nothing to the imagination. Mrs. Pierce was trying to figure out if Santana was even wearing any underwear. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll get Brittany. She's just finishing up," Mrs. Pierce said as she exited the living room.

Santana nodded and fiddled with her purse strap as she waited.

Mrs. Pierce walked into Brittany's room. "You almost finished, because…"

Brittany was leaning over to slip on her boots and a red thong peeked out from the back of her black skinny jeans.

"A thong? Really Brittany?" Mrs. Pierce sighed.

Brittany's cheeks reddened and stood up, pulling her pants up at the same time. "These are skinny jeans Mom. I didn't want panty lines," Brittany explained with some innocence.

Mrs. Pierce crossed her arms. "Between your underwear and Santana's outfit, I'm seriously reconsidering that sleepover tonight," Mrs. Pierce smirked with some disapproval.

Brittany's eyes brightened at the mention of Santana's outfit. "Don't worry Mom, we'll be good," Brittany assured her as she walked out her bedroom to greet Santana. Mrs. Pierce just scoffed and shook her head.

Santana's head shot up as she saw Brittany approach in her fitted pink v-neck sweater and skinny jeans. "You look great," Brittany complimented as she drew close to her girlfriend.

"So do you," Santana said, and softly kissed Brittany. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "Ready for dinner?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I'm attempting to wrap this up before Valentine's Day. Fair warning for all of you who keep asking me to write more and more and more: There will be 2-3 more chapters and then that's it. But don't worry; sexy times are just around the corner!**

**Thank you so much for all the story and author alerts, story and author favorites and messages. You flatter me. You are all lovely, lovely unicorns and gay sharks who deserve lots of sweet lady kisses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You asked for quick updates, you get quick updates. Two for one today! :D Enjoy and feel free to review my fine, fabulous readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>8:00pm Valentine's Day – Lopez Home<strong>

Santana and Brittany walked up to Santana's house, hand-in-hand. Full and relaxed after a wonderful meal and the slightly buzzing from the chocolate dessert.

Inside, Santana hung up her coat and helped Brittany with hers. Brittany moved to the couch and kicked off her boots.

Santana unzipped her boots at the door and soon joined Brittany on the couch.

"You ready for your Valentine's Day gift now?" Santana asked.

"San, I thought dinner was my gift. It was really nice and kind of expensive. You didn't need to get me anything else," Brittany chided.

"Well, I wanted to. So I did. Stay there." Santana went up to her room and quickly came down with a metallic red gift bag with bright pink paper flowing out the top.

Brittany pulled out the paper and found the card in a plain white envelope. She opened it up and pulled out a card with a black and white photo of two swans swimming together in a pond. She smiled at the picture and opened the card.

_Dear Brittany,_

_You are the love of my life._

_Love,_

_San_

Brittany pressed the open card to her chest and looked up at Santana with watery eyes.

"Thank you," Brittany said as she leaned over and hugged Santana. "I'm so lucky you love me as much as I love you," she whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana squeezed Brittany tighter and let out a relieved sigh and smile.

"And that's just the card," Santana said, pointing back to the gift bag.

Brittany shoved her hand in the bag and pulled out a box wrapped in dark red paper, and a pink fabric bow tied meticulously around it. Brittany carefully pulled the bow apart and slowly started lifting the tape off the paper.

"Paper is for ripping Britt," Santana said impatiently. "Just open it!" Santana commanded with a laugh. "You're as bad as Mama trying to save the paper."

Brittany shrugged, then ripped the paper to find a leather-bound, hinged jewelry box. She lifted the lid to reveal the antique silver watch chain-turned charm bracelet. Brittany lifted it out of the box to see the little silver unicorn dangling from a metal loop.

"Oh San, it's beautiful!" Brittany tackled Santana on the couch and showered her face with a dozen little kisses. Santana laughed at the ticklish sensation and squirmed under Brittany's weight.

"So you like it?" Santana said in between laughing.

"I love it!" Brittany confessed, sitting up and running it through her hands. "Help me put it on."

Brittany held out her left wrist and Santana carefully wrapped the bracelet around and clasped it. Brittany gave her wrist a twist back and forth, and giggled as it gave off a light jingle of metal against metal.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever, San. Honest," Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana firmly on the lips. She leaned into Santana, pushing her against the couch armrest. Santana pulled away slightly to ask,

"Want to go upstairs? I've got 'Lady and the Tramp'," she smiled.

Brittany nodded and they both headed upstairs.

**Santana's Bedroom**

Santana flipped through her iPod on the stereo dock and pressed play. Etta James crooned from the speakers. Santana walked over to Brittany who was sitting on her bed. She took both of Brittany's hands and gently coaxed her up. Santana stood, looking into Brittany's eyes and Brittany held her gaze. She smiled and drew Brittany into a hug. It was soft and warm and they both began swaying to the music. Santana's hands ran lightly up and down Brittany's back and Brittany played with Santana's hair over her shoulder blades. Santana rested her cheek on Brittany's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She loved the sensation of simply holding Brittany and breathing in the scent of her hair and skin. Santana sighed and smiled content. She felt Brittany sigh after her and loved the sound and feel of Brittany's breath against her hair.

"When do your parents get home," Brittany asked quietly.

"Not until midnight," Santana replied.

Brittany squeezed Santana tighter, "Good."

With one small lamp lighting the room, Santana watched their shadow play on the wall. Everything felt slow, and drawn out and perfect as she held Brittany in her arms and felt the rise and fall of her chest as Brittany breathed. This is what love felt like, Santana thought. It was calm and easy and beautiful. Santana felt like she had been a thousand places over the past three years. Always looking; searching for something that was out of reach. Santana had felt so lost for so long, but here, in Brittany's embrace, she finally found a home.

Santana felt under the back of Brittany's sweater and lifted it up, running her hands up her warm skin to Brittany's bra strap. Santana pulled back to meet Brittany's eyes.

"How do you feel about skipping the movie Britt?" Santana whispered and smiled.

Brittany smiled back, and reached for the hem of Santana's dress, "What movie?" she whispered, and leaned down to kiss Santana.

Santana smiled into their kiss and when Brittany's sweater met her arms, she lifted it over her head and threw it across the room with a victorious grin. Brittany helped Santana shimmy out of her dress and tossed it near her discarded sweater.

"I'm pretty sure that's the best thing you've ever bought at Victoria's Secret," Brittany complimented with a grin.

Brittany stood back from Santana linking both their pinkies, and eyed her from her painted toenails to her tan waist, to her red full lips and found her eyes waiting expectantly. Brittany let out a satisfied sigh. "You know, this," Brittany held out Santana's arms, "never gets old."

Santana smiled and ducked her head down, watching Brittany scrunch her toes into the carpet. Santana tilted her head back up to look at Brittany's admiring stare, "To be honest, I'll never get over being able to look at you, like this, ever," Santana smiled.

Santana ran her finger around the waistband of Brittany's thong. "This, was a fine, fine wardrobe choice, I must say."

Santana unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and helped her out of them.

Santana pulled Brittany to the bed. Santana slid in first and lifted up the covers in silent invitation. Brittany smiled and crawled under the covers and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and played with the waistband of Santana's black satin panties.

"Oh, wait," Brittany got up from under the covers.

"Hay!" Santana protested. "No waiting," she pouted.

"Come here silly. We have to get all this makeup off. I don't want to do it later and you'll complain tomorrow morning if we don't about how your eyes are all goopy," Brittany explained with a smile and an extended hand.

Brittany led Santana into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the bathtub. Brittany left and returned quickly with Santana's desk chair and placed it against the sink. Brittany grabbed a towel and placed it on the sink edge and gestured Santana to sit.

Santana stood up and leaned in and kissed Brittany, running her hands over Brittany's butt.

"I really like this thong," Santana smiled.

Brittany just smiled back and had Santana sit down on the chair. Brittany guided Santana's head back so it would rest on the towel. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair, which made Santana close her eyes and sigh.

"Feels good," she complimented.

"Mmmmm," Brittany hummed in response.

Brittany gathered up Santana's hair and slipped it into a loose ponytail. She waited for the water to warm it up, then ran a soft washcloth underneath. Brittany sat down on Santana's lap, resting her left hand on the side of Santana's neck, and gently wiped the wet washcloth across Santana's forehead and down her jaw line, across her cheeks and chin. Brittany made sure all of Santana's face was damp, then applied the foaming cleanser to her hands.

Santana ran her hands over Brittany's hips and settled them on her thighs. Her thumbs ran in circles over Brittany's warm soft skin. "You should open a spa Britts. For real. This is amaaaazing," Santana sighed as Brittany continued to massage and clean Santana's face.

"It wouldn't be very successful," Brittany replied. Santana's eyebrows furrowed. "Because your face is the only one I want to be this close to," Brittany purred into Santana's ear and kissed the lobe.

Santana grinned and squeezed Brittany's hips again.

Brittany rinsed Santana's face and reached for a towel. Ever so gently, Brittany dabbed and dried her girlfriends face and neck, leaving a kiss on Santana's nose to signal she was done. Santana scrunched up her face and giggled at the sensation. She opened her eyes to meet Brittany's gaze, which she found steadily searching her face.

"What is it Britt?"

"You're just…so beautiful. You never need makeup. Ever." Brittany wet her lips and kissed Santana, pressing her body into her.

"Mmmmm….Britt. You're amazing," Santana replied, breaking away from Brittany's lips. "But now it's my turn," Santana smiled and guided Brittany off her lap and onto the chair.

Santana washed Brittany's face, and rubbed a little lotion into her cheeks. Santana bent down and left feather light kisses on both Brittany's eyelids. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and found Santana glossy eyes beaming down upon her.

"What?" Brittany asked with a relaxed grin.

Santana let out a breath and gently shook her head, "I just can't believe your mine sometimes."

Santana slid her hand down Brittany's arm and grasped her hand.

"Come on," Santana stood up. "Let's go to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised. Sexy times for Santana and Brittany on Valentines Day. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany, crawled back into bed and started where they had left off. They lay side by side, studying each other's faces, their hands, gently stroking each other's waists and ribs. Santana loved running her hand into the dip of Brittany's waist and around the small of her back. It was her favorite place to rest her hand on Brittany. It seemed like her hand's favorite place.<p>

"I love you so much," Santana confessed. "More than you'll ever know."

Brittany beamed, "I love you too San. So much."

Brittany leaned in and pressed a soft warm kiss to Santana's lips. Santana closed her eyes and hummed in approval. Santana pulled away and licked her lips.

"Lie on your stomach," Santana whispered. Brittany complied and kept her head tilted toward Santana. "I want to give you part two of your Valentine's Day present," Santana explained, slipping out of bed.

"Dinner and jewelry is plenty San," Brittany lazily smiled. "And yummy."

Santana picked up a bottle from her dresser and left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a small bowl in her hand. She placed the bowl on her nightstand and pulled the covers off of Brittany.

"Saaannnn, it's cold," Brittany whined.

Santana just smirked and straddled Brittany's backside and placed her warm hands on Brittany's waist.

"Oh, well that's better," Brittany smiled.

Santana reached over to her nightstand and dipped her fingers into the small bowl. She rubbed her hands together and returned them to Brittany's back and began massaging warm amber-scented oil into her skin.

"Oooooh," Brittany sighed. "Don't. Ever. Stop. That's amazing."

Santana just smiled and gently unhooked Brittany's bra and worked the warm oil into her girlfriend's skin. Santana's hands ran gently from the small of Brittany's back, her thumbs running up the side of her spine, her fingers tickling over Brittany's ribs and up over her shoulder blades. On the way back down, Santana's fingers brushed along the side of her breasts and Brittany's breath caught in her throat.

"Mmmmmm," Brittany sighed. "You're starting to tease San."

"Maybe," Santana whispered back. "A little."

Santana ran her hands up Brittany's back and down her sides again, this time more firmly pressing into the sides of her breasts. Brittany started to squirm.

Santana sat up on her knees and pulled Brittany's thong off, and returned to sit over her thighs. Santana dipped her fingers into the warm scented oil once more and firmly massaged Brittany's ass. Brittany's muscles tensed and released and Santana worked her hands and fingers over her backside. Santana was having fun just admiring Brittany's butt. So much of her time was spent mindlessly grabbing that ass when they were fooling around. But now, now Santana got to spend quality time with it and show Brittany her appreciation for all her curves.

Santana paused and reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra and discarded it lightly over the side of the bed. She leaned down and ran her breasts up the length of Brittany's back.

"Oh my _God_," Brittany groaned. "That feels…umm."

"Uh huh," Santana hummed into Brittany's ear. Santana slid her breasts back down Brittany's back and over her ass.

Brittany pressed her hips into the bed, looking for some relief to the tension building up inside her, but the mattress really wasn't much help.

Santana's nipples hardened from running up and down Brittany's back, and seeing Brittany squirm underneath her was only adding fuel to the fire. Santana ran her breasts up Brittany's back once again and then pressed into Brittany, laying her entire body on top of her. Santana brushed away the hair from Brittany's neck and ran her hands down Brittany's spread arms and laced their fingers together. Santana began to pepper light kisses up and down the back of Brittany's neck and whispered in her ear, "I love how you feel underneath me."

Brittany sighed and hummed, "I love how we feel together. We feel _so_ good, don't we?"

Santana kissed the outer edges of Brittany's ear, "So good," she whispered.

Santana slid to the side and pulled Brittany with her. Santana lay behind Brittany, and ran her left hand from her thigh, over her hip, up her waist and cupped Brittany's breast. Brittany arched into Santana's hand and reached behind and ran her hand over Santana's ass and pulled at her underwear. Santana kicked it off and Brittany pulled Santana's body into her. Santana pressed into Brittany and continued to kiss the back of Brittany's neck and palm Brittany's breast, squeezing her nipple and rolling it in between her thumb and index finger.

Santana slid her hand down from Brittany's chest, and over her stomach. Brittany moaned and rolled over to face Santana and pull her in for a full, wet kiss. Santana's pulse quickened and Brittany panted into her mouth.

"Together," Brittany whispered firmly. "I want us to make love to each other at the same time."

Santana's eyes closed and she nodded, and then opened them to meet Brittany's and smiled. "I'd love that," she replied.

Santana's hand combed through the back of Brittany's hair and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips parted quickly and Brittany's tongue was first to dive into Santana's mouth. Their heads turned side-to-side, angling to kiss closer and deeper, as their hands kneaded each other's breasts. Both girls started bucking into each other, arching their backs and reaching their hips desperately to find some friction. Panting, they broke their kiss and their hands moved from breasts to stomachs. Brittany nudged Santana's nose with her own, to bring Santana's eyes to hers. Santana's eyes were dark but sparkled with joy. Brittany's eyes mirrored her own as their hands moved through patches of soft curls toward their destinations.

They both opened and propped their legs up, to allow room for their searching hands. Santana cupped Brittany and pressed the palm of her hand into her clit. Santana let her middle finger dip into Brittany and ran the now slick finger teasingly up her and around her clit. Brittany gasped and smiled.

They kissed languidly, tongues softly brushing one another, as their fingers steadily increased their pace. Santana's legs began to shake, as Brittany rubbed and circled her clit. Their moans and gasps and pants put a halt to the kisses, but their eyes still held each other and their noses brushed and bumped as their movements became more erratic.

"Inside me," Santana gasped. "Please," she gasped.

Brittany slid two fingers into Santana and moaned as her fingers sunk into the hot, swollen wet flesh. It turned Brittany on more and more, as she slowly pumped in and out of Santana. Santana soon followed Brittany's lead, and entered her. She watched Brittany's eyes close and her mouth gape open, and Santana smiled through her panting, watching her girlfriend face morph and soften as she reached inside her.

Brittany's hips bucked into Santana's and the back of their hands and arms smacked as their pace became desperate and uneven. Santana's thumb rubbed over Brittany's swollen clit and felt the slickness spreading over her palm.

"So…close," Brittany gasped. "Please don't stop. Please. Please."

But Santana's hand did slow, and Brittany's eyes quickly opened, searching Santana's face for an answer.

"Please San," Brittany pleaded in a whisper. "You feel soooo good. I love you inside me. Please don't stop."

"Shhhh," Santana cooed as her fingers ceased to pump in and out and instead, just gently curled up and pressed Brittany's g-spot. "I want this to last longer. I want to savior…you…us…this," Santana explained, leaning her forehead against Brittany's.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana, sliding her tongue inside her mouth. Santana's breath hitched as she felt Brittany's hand mirroring her own, and the tip of her tongue meeting Brittany's. Santana let out a moan.

Santana slid her right arm around Brittany's back and Brittany did the same with her left. They embraced, as close as they could. Their breasts pressed together, and Santana rested her cheek to Brittany's.

Brittany began kissing and sucking Santana's neck and shoulder. Santana's head arched back and smiled. She was in heaven. She was covered in Brittany inside and out and she couldn't have been happier.

Their slow fingers reaching inside each other created a slow build, and their palms brushing against their clits just added to this constant state of arousal. It was like trying to maintain a high without going over the edge. It was maddening, but so good.

"San," Brittany gasped. "Make me come. Please."

Santana's added a third finger and slowly sped up and pumped in and out of Brittany. Santana could feel Brittany tighten around her fingers and her hips pressed against her.

Brittany started losing control of her body. Her fingers were out of Santana and blindly grabbing at her.

"I…love…you," Brittany choked out.

Santana kissed down Brittany's neck and Brittany scratched her nails down Santana's back, as she was sent over the edge. Brittany's hips shot up and shoved Santana off of her, as her orgasm rocked her body. Santana stayed inside her, stilled her hand and cradled Brittany tightly.

"I got you. I got you," Santana repeated, over and over, in Brittany's ear.

"Love you. Love you. Love you," she sighed and kissed Santana sloppily.

When they caught their breath, they smiled, and Brittany giggled with release and happiness, and love. She just smiled and studied Santana's tear-filled eyes, enjoying the pulses still beating around Santana's fingers.

"Why are you laughing?" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany.

"I feel _great_, and it's all because you. You make me so happy," she whispered back.

"You make me happy too Britt," Santana replied. "So happy."

Brittany hugged Santana tight to her chest. "Hay, I know you wanted to make this last and everything, but I think you've waited long enough, don't you?" Brittany gave Santana a knowing smirk.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Can you help a girl out?"

Brittany rolled on top of Santana and straddled her hips, "Most definitely."

Brittany leaned down and pressed her breasts to Santana's. They both let out a moan at the sensation, and connected once again with a deep kiss. Brittany moved from Santana's mouth to her neck and collarbone, and made her way slowly down Santana's chest. Santana gripped Brittany's hips and pulled them into her, as Brittany took her time sucking and kissing Santana's nipples.

Brittany gently moved Santana's hands off of her hips and slid down to straddle her knees, kissing her way down Santana's body. Santana stiffened in anticipation, but Brittany stopped kissing just below Santana's navel. Santana let out a whimpered of protest.

Brittany just smiled, leaned down and ran her breast from Santana's hip bones, all the way up her body and ended with a kiss to Santana's lips.

"It felt so good to me, I thought you'd appreciate it too," she cooed.

Santana, slightly breathless just nodded.

"Don't worry San," Brittany whispered in her ear. "No more waiting."

Brittany eased Santana's legs open and settle in between them. She looped her hands under Santana's legs, and rest the on top of Santana's hips. Brittany leaned in and inhaled Santana sweet scent, and her mouth watered. Santana's hips rose and met Brittany's mouth as she leaned in, and took long slow licks through Santana's swollen folds. Brittany let out an audible groan of pleasure and Santana's eyes shut and her mouth opened with hearing and feeling Brittany. Brittany took her time, showering Santana with open-mouthed kisses, dipping her tongue inside her girlfriend's entrance and eagerly lapping up the slick juices. Brittany hummed into Santana and ran her tongue up and around her clit, alternating between the tip of her tongue and light sucking. This was driving Santana to the edge quickly. She was about to ask Brittany to use her fingers, but Brittany beat her to it. Brittany slid two fingers deep into Santana and pumped her fingers in time with her tongue.

Brittany felt Santana's walls grip her fingers and her hips press harder in to her face. Brittany tried to still Santana's hips with her hand, but this was going to be one of the orgasm where Brittany feels like she's trying to stay on a mechanical bull. Santana started thrashing and twisting and her cries of pleasure turned into raspy screams, as Santana's climax shot through her. Santana was frozen, her hips in the air, Brittany's fingers stilled, and her mouth on her clit, but not moving, waiting for Santana to come down. Santana let out a shaky breath, and her hips dropped down to the bed. Brittany kissed up Santana's stomach and ran her hands up Santana's side and met her girlfriend face to face.

Brittany looked down on Santana's relaxed face, closed eyes and open mouth, still searching for a calm breath. A few tear ran from the corners of her eyes, and Brittany kissed them away. With the touch of Brittany's lips on her skin, Santana opened her eyes to see Brittany's adoring face looking over her.

"Hi," Santana croaked. Her voice still raspy.

Brittany gave her a toothy smile, "Hi back."

Santana cupped Brittany's face with her hands and brought her into a soft sweet kiss. "You are amazing."

Brittany bit her lip and whispered "thank you" back.

"Hay, before you pass out, we should get pajamas on. Those were the rules, right?" Brittany asked.

"We have time, baby," Santana cooed.

"No, because you always pass out in less than five minutes after coming like that. You're impossible to wake up," Brittany teased.

"Fine, yes. Pajamas. Ugh," Santana complained as she searched for them under her pillows. "God I can't move. You turned me into Jell-o," Santana half-heartedly complained.

Brittany had found her pajamas on the other side of the bed on the floor. "You're welcome," quipped Brittany.

They got dressed and settled back into bed, cuddled up and warm and sated. Brittany spooned Santana, and as predicted, Santana was snoring in less than 10 minutes. Brittany just smiled and kissed the back of Santana's head and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK my precious unicorns, this is the final chapter. I'll warn you now; this is probably the fluffiest of fluffy Brittana I've ever thought about, let alone written. **

**You have all been fabulous readers and reviewers. You really do know how to treat a girl right. Enjoy this final installment and Happy Brittana Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 am February 15 – Lopez Home<strong>

Dr. and Mrs. Lopez stood outside the hospital emergency department door.

"I thought you weren't on call tonight," complained Mrs. Lopez.

"I'm not, but Jim is on call and he has the flu. So, it's me or no one," sighed Dr. Lopez.

"Need me to pick you up in the morning?" Mrs. Lopez suggested, rubbing her husband's arm.

"Nah, I'll get a ride," Dr. Lopez replied, kissing his wife's cheek.

"I had a great time tonight," Mrs. Lopez cooed.

"Me too babe, me too," Dr. Lopez drew her into a hug.

"OK, go on. Go save some lives," Mrs. Lopez shooed him off.

Dr. Lopez chuckled, "Good luck with the girls tonight."

Mrs. Lopez rolled her eyes and headed back to her car.

Mrs. Lopez drove home and smiled. Santana had left the porch light on for her. Entering the house, Mrs. Lopez found Santana's discarded boots by the door and a small table lamp on. She hung up her coat and made her way up stairs. She flipped the hall light on and approached Santana's room with hesitation.

"Please be dressed. Please be dressed. Please be dressed," Mrs. Lopez repeated the mantra in her head.

Santana's bedroom door was technically open. Mrs. Lopez looked at the six inches of open door and shook her head. "I should've been more specific," thought Mrs. Lopez.

She held her breath and pushed the door open. The hall light cast down over Santana's bed, and there was her daughter, snoring, with a Cheerios t-shirt on, and wrapped up behind her, was Brittany, sleeping peacefully, also in a Cheerios t-shirt.

"Thank God," whispered Mrs. Lopez smiled and let out the breath she forgot she was holding. She grabbed the doorknob to pull the door closed halfway and saw a red thong hanging off the bedside lampshade. She shut her eyes, trying to block the image out, and closed the door to its original six inches open, then closed it a couple more inches.

"So close to convincing myself nothing happened. So close," Mrs. Lopez shook her head and made her way to her bedroom.

Brittany woke up when the hall light hit from Mrs. Lopez checking on them. She kept her eyes shut until Mrs. Lopez left, then Brittany slipped out of bed and searched for her pants. She found them under Santana's bra, which was under a pillow. Brittany dug into the pocket and found what she was looking for.

Brittany quietly slid back into bed and curled behind Santana, wrapping her arms around her and resting her right hand over Santana's. Santana stirred, curled back into Brittany and fell immediately back into her light snore. Brittany smiled and tried not to laugh at Santana's snoring. No matter how many times she told Santana she snored, Santana would deny it, every time.

Brittany stuck out her tongue in between her teeth in concentration, as she carefully maneuvered her Valentine's Day gift for Santana as to not wake her. After some struggle, and a couple of snorts out of Santana, mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>The 6:30am alarm startled Santana, as it did every morning. She groaned and rolled over to nuzzle her head under Brittany's chin. But there was no Brittany. Santana's eyes opened, confused. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed to get up, but was stopped by Brittany entering the bedroom, all smiles, holding two cups of coffee.<p>

"Mornin' beautiful," Brittany greeted her.

Santana grinning with sleepy eyes, "Hay yourself."

"Don't worry, your mom made the coffee," Brittany reassured Santana as she took a sip and hummed in approval.

"Thank you. For bringing me this. You didn't have to," Santana said leaning in and giving Brittany a small kiss on the lips.

Brittany settled in next to Santana on top of the covers and sipped her coffee. Brittany simply shrugged and turned her attention to her mug.

Santana gripped her mug again and the sound of metal hitting ceramic drew her attention. Santana looked down at the mug, then at her hand. Her right pinky finger was now home to a band of silver. Two strands of metal braided together. Santana opened her mouth, and looked over at Brittany. Brittany's eyes were bright and happy.

"Do you like it?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Britt…I don't…when did you…yes! Oh my god, yes, I love it!" Santana leaned in and hugged her, trying not to spill their coffee.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Again," Brittany said with a quick kiss to Santana's cheek.

Brittany and Santana took their showers and found Mrs. Lopez drinking her coffee at the kitchen table.

"How was the show last night Mama?" Santana greeted Mrs. Lopez with a still sleepy smile.

"Good honey. Good," Mrs. Lopez replied, but with a curious eye to Santana's right hand.

"What did I say about rings, Santana?"

Santana turned to her mother with a confused look. "Britt and I didn't get each other rings, Mama."

Mrs. Lopez gestured to her daughter's hand.

"Oh thaaat. That,that…is a pinky ring. Doesn't count," Santana said with a firm nod.

"Is it one of those 'promise rings' kids do these days?" Mrs. Lopez inquired, trying to decipher the seriousness of it.

"No, it's better than that, Mrs. L. It's a pinky promise," Brittany explained with a proud smile. Santana blushed at the gesture. The girls finished getting ready for school and headed out for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Evening – Lopez Home<strong>

Santana dragged her tired body up the stairs and into her room. She flopped on her bed and let out a tired sigh. She lay there, relaxing, thinking about how much homework she could put off until study hall tomorrow. Her right thumb bent, and sought out the new ring on her right pinky finger. She rubbed it with her thumb and smiled, content that she had someone like Brittany. Someone who loved her for her, and not because she was a Cheerio or had money or because she was HBIC of McKinley. Brittany loved her just because.

Santana sat up and crossed her legs and slipped the ring off her finger. She held it in both hands, spinning it and smiling. She felt so lucky. Santana looked inside the band, and noticed it was engraved. She leaned over to her bedside lamp and gave it closer inspection. It read:

_**I love you. Promise. B**_

**Wednesday Evening – Pierce Home**

Brittany came home late from Cheerios and Glee practice. She dropped her bag at the front door and dragged her tired body to her bedroom. She was really looking forward to just passing out. Brittany entered her room, eyed the bed, and found a large metallic red gift bag on her pillow.

"Mom?" Brittany called.

"Yes honey?" her mother appeared from the kitchen.

"What's this?" Brittany asked, pointing to the gift on her bed.

Mrs. Pierce smiled, "Santana left it for me put there, so you'd have it after your date last night."

Brittany smiled, and her mother left, closing the door behind her.

Brittany sat on her bed and pulled the gift out from the bag. She carefully unwrapped the paper, to reveal a 10"x14" picture frame. Inside, was a collage of different wildflowers. Fields, close-ups, bouquets; a wallpaper of wildflowers. Glued on top of the flowers in the frame were strips of paper with these carefully handwritten words:

_**Ever since we became friends, we picked wildflowers together.**_

_**Every time I would bring one wildflower home with me…**_

…_**and play "She loves me, she loves me not".**_

_**Every wildflower, every time, ended with "She loves me".**_

_**Now you have wildflowers everyday, because I love you**_

_**Every time. Every day.**_

_**Promise.**_


End file.
